STORMS JOURNEY
by pacim
Summary: storms an average kid out on a pokemon adventure, but with a dark past that may come to haunt him...can he overcome the pain of his past? while he trys to make a pokemon legacy for himself?
1. GOOD MORNING

**This fanfic is rated M for strong language and violence.**

**I do not own Pokemon just the story and characters.**

**I love comments on how I could improve this story or just let me know what you think thank you and hope you enjoy this fanfic remember its my first ever fanfic so it may not be what your expecting sorry if its not, well hope you enjoy. And also I may not have the best grammar sorry ='/ when someone who is not storm is speaking I put their words in italics and quotations hope that makes it a little easier and once again sorry for my bad grammer. And when storm is thinking to himself his words are italics and are in parenthesis, ok now on to the story finally. **

**Chapter one: Good morning**

"**_Storm get up your going to be late"! _Ugh just a few more minutes mom! _No! Get up now or ill have swift get you up! _Swift is my mothers espeon, I don't think she would resort to force to get me up, would she? Next thing I know I'm floating up from my bed and unless I had just awoken some power I didn't know know I posses it was defiantly swift using psychic on me. "Swift put me down"! _Sorry storm your mother wants you up,_ said swift. Next thing I know I'm floating towards the washroom, swift flicks on the shower using his psychic, I yell "NO SWIFT IM STILL CLOTHED!!" Swift just chuckles "_sorry storm" _and then he drops me in the water which is absolutely freezing! Swift now leaves the washroom still laughing his ass off and then my mother appears in the door with a big smile on her face. My mother is rather short about five foot even, deep jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, has both ears gauged to size 8s but they still look like normal earrings, and last she has a smile like no other.  
**

**"_What's wrong storm you seem a little frustrated"_ my mom says while trying to restrain laughter. What's wrong?! You sent swift after**** me and he threw me in the shower still clothed and on top of that into freezing water!! And you simply ask what the hell's wrong?! My****mother just smiles and laughs then says "_storm dear today you begin your Pokemon journey and you don't want to be late now do _****_you_?" I look at the clock, 6:40 A.M!! MOM! I don't have to be at the professor's lab until 8! "Y_es dear I know but I wanted to spend time with you before you left and __gave you a present or two"_ (she winked). Ugh OK mom at least leave so I can really take a shower this is still awkward even though I'm still dressed so please leave. She nods and turns to walk away but laughs over her shoulder and says "_you know I've already seen what you have I did give you baths when you were younger which wasn't too long ago ha-ha."_ Oh shut it mom! We both laugh. I throw my soaking clothes in the hamper and flip the water to hot so I'm not freezing my nuts off anymore and get in. wow I can't believe today's the day I start my journey. I remember just a month ago watching the Pokemon league channel watching ash Ketchum win the league and now I start my own journey, at that thought my gut clenched a little with fear and excitement. What if I'm a failure? Or I get kidnapped by team rocket or those galactic nuts. My mother was an extremely gifted trainer and won 8 badges but had to retire the journey life to take care of my grandmother who passed away.**

****

I take a deep breath and just let the hot water melt away the fear and pessimism. I jump out of the shower and slip on the puddle of water on the ground and have to grab on to the towel rack to save myself but that snapped to, FUCK I yelled. Great if this keeps up I'm going to have a rough day. I get dressed and look at myself in the mirror, my dark green eyes, also jet black hair pretty short always messy, goggles around my neck, bandanna on my wrist, normal black shirt and just normal jeans nothing impressive I laugh and say to myself never was never will be. It's about 7:05 now, I head downstairs into the kitchen mom has bacon and eggs ready for me (good mother) and also a few gifts I suppose for me, I sit down and begin scarfing my breakfast. Swift hops up into the chair adjacent from me and asks "_well kid are you ready_?" define ready I laugh back. "_Don't worry kiddo you'll do fine you are your mothers kid and I'm sure your dad would have been a great trainer to if anyone knew him."_ (My dad…peaced out when I was 4 and no one's heard from him or have seen him, so I figured he's either dead or doing a damn good job of hiding himself from the world. I hear mom's footsteps coming down the stairs; she appears in the entrance way of the kitchen.

**"_Have a __nice shower storm?"_ she says still trying to hold back laughter from swift's antics this morning. Oh yeah mom best shower ever ha-ha. _"Wow storm I'm surprised the __gifts are still wrapped ha-ha go ahead open your first one the big one."_ My eyes sparkle at the go ahead to open my gifts, I feel like its Christmas for the first time again. I tear through the wrapping and my eyes bestow upon my new belt to clip my pokeballs on, and some potions and antidotes. _"Hope you like them"_ my mom says. I look at her and jump from my chair and give her a huge hug and say yes mom I love it thank you. You still got some more left storm go ahead. I turn to face the remaining gifts, two that are in perfect cube shape compared to the previous gift that was pretty badly wrapped and disproportionate. I hesitate and grab the first one still wondering to myself what could be inside, I slowly open it and it looks like a jewelry box. I open the container and inside is one of my mom's old gym badges, it's in the shape of a water droplet and engraved on it are the words "flow like water". I don't know how to respond to this gift, it's amazing I whisper, my mom simply nods and smiles.**

**I reach for the last gift, it's also in a cube shape, bigger though, and I carefully handle it and slowly open it, afraid to damage any contents inside. It's another box, I open it and I think my jaw must have dropped to the floor because my mom laughed and asked if I'm alright. It's the backpack I wanted off the Pokemon league website, the perfect backpack for all trainers! I jump into my mom's arm and give her a huge bear hug! Thank you thank you thank you I yell. She gently pushes me away and says "_your welcome dear now here's a few tips for you before you go off. One don't challenge every single trainer you see at least until you get some more Pokemon on your belt, two don't let your Pokemon get low health and stay that way it's bad for the Pokemon and bad for you to, it makes you look like a noob if you can't take care of your own Pokemon. And three be safe and have fun, oh and here is a thousand poke dollars."_ Wow thanks mom, I take a quick glance at the clock and I still got 10 minutes before I have to be at the professors but its takes about 5 minutes and I like to be early, alright mom I think I better be going I say. My mom smiles and I can see the threat of tears in her eyes so I make the goodbye quick, a good meaningful goodbye hug and kiss and I'm off through the door.**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE: HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT SO FAR... REMEMBER ITS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC AND IM NOT REALLY PLANING ANYTHING IM JUST GOING WITH THE FLOW AND ANY RANDOM IDEAS THAT INVADE MY MIND. NEXT TIME CHAPTER TWO: THE LAB storm gets his very first pokemon from a very diffrent line up of pokemon.**


	2. THE LAB

**HI EVERYONE, HERES CHP TWO..THINGS ARE STILL STARTING OUT NOONES MISSED ANYTHING CRAZY....**

**Chapter two: the lab**

**I start walking out of the driveway and as I'm leaving I take one last look at the house, my yard, the memories. And for a brief minute sadness fills my heart, I've never left home before for a journey by myself. I'm sixteen I should be able to make it. I'm glad the Pokemon league decided that ten years old wasn't old enough to start your journey, I feel a little more sure of myself and that ill be able to make it on my own. I mean I'm not a little bitch, I should be fine. I hope.  
**

** More and more thoughts start to pound my mind as I walk towards the professors lab, I almost walk straight into the door cause I'm so concentrated on my worried thoughts. I stop and look up at the door, a huge double door with one brass knocker in the shape of a dragonite. I bang the knocker and within moments the doors swing open and my eyes are nearly blinded by the extremely white interior and all the buzzing and flashing of machines. There are many people in white lab coats bustling around the lab, yelling to one another about something they discovered and for them to come look at it.  
**

** At the very back of the lab I see who I recognized as professor Marcus, he was in charge of teaching new trainers how to st art and he also provides them with their very first pokemon. Unlike the other professors who only allow you to choose from three pokemon, professor Marcus allows you to choose from five different pokemon. I walk up nervously and the professor spots me and smiles and says "_good morning you must be storm, I've been expecting you." _Nice to meet you professor. "_Well storm lets not beat around the bush I expect your ready to receive your very first pokemon hmm?" _(I nod drastically) _"Well then step on up, I have laid them out for you here, your choices include hondour a dark/fire type, a __pidgy a flying type, a squirtle a water type, a gastly a ghost type, and a treecko a grass type. Go ahead take your time." _**

**_(God, maybe the reason why the other professors only aloud three pokemon to be chosen was because its so damn hard to pick. Well lets see, hmm, I don't really want a pidgy since I can easily just catch one right outside, squirtle would be cool but that seems to original. Treecko would be cool but the first gym leader use's grass pokemon so it would be pointless to go grass against grass, ghost types kinda give me the creeps, so I think ill choose hondour_).**

Ok professor I CHOOSE HONDOUR!! I grab the pokeball and hold it up in the air. _"Ok then storm would you like to give hondour a nickname?" _Hmm a nickname huh?..shadow seems to cliché, how abooout...wait professor is this hondour a male or female? _"I believe that hondour is a male." _Alright then how about Shibu, yeah Shibu has a decent ring to it. "_Alright then Shibu it is, now storm here is your own pokedex and a map just in case you need it, and ten pokeball's to get you started, you can pick more up at the pokemart. To get to the next town storm you'll need to go north up route 1 and head through Silent cave to get to route 2 then its just a little bit further till you get to Vernduff town where your first gym battle will happen. And storm you are now officially a pokemon trainer, good luck and keep in contact." _Thanks professor, I turn around and head towards the doors completely lost within this warm feeling I have as I stare down at my first pokeball which contains Shibu my very first pokemon. I step through the doors still in a daze and head automatically towards route 1. As I reach the gate to the main path of route 1 I look back at my small town then look ahead of me, I breath out heavily, this is where my pokemon journey begins!

**END OF CHAPTER TWO: yes short chapter but not to much could happen in the pokemon lab besides storms anxious to start his journey already, he doesnt have the patience to listen to some old guy in a lab coat....hope its alright so far, please tell me what you think so far and if you think this story will turn out to be a decent story. Well its extremely late so I think this is enough writing for tonight, chapter three will be up shortly. **


	3. Route 1

Route 1: Chapter 3

**I've been walking for about an hour or so, route 1 isn't really anything unique just a dirt path surrounded by woods with a slow moving river on one side. The sky is clear and the weather is amazing, pidgy's are softly cooing while flying overhead. (Hmm maybe I should catch a pidgy now.) Shit I forgot I haven't even introduced myself to Shibu yet! I clutch Shibu's pokeball in my hand and unclip it off my belt, I toss the pokeball up in the air and there's a crack through the air and there's a bright flash, emitting a beam to the ground materializing Shibu.**

** Shibu let's out a bark and looks around nervously till his eyes stop upon me, **_**hi shibu my names storm I'm your pokemon trainer, nice to meet you.**_** Shibu lets out a loud bark and says, (so you're my trainer huh? You don't look like much.) **_**I don't look like much? What the fucks that supposes to mean?**_** (It means Storm my oh so mighty pokemon trainer that you don't look like much, your rather scrawny, how many years have you been breathing?) **_**Umm you mean how old am I? I'm sixteen, well you don't look like much either, and you're just a pup anyways. (Wow I'm arguing with my own pokemon, ugh mom would probably be disappointed.) Listen Shibu yes I am scrawny and so are you, but together we can become strong, so what do you say will you be my companion and my friend?**_** (Hmm well Storm I think I can give you a chance but if you fail me, I will leave you crying on the path.)**

_**Well Shibu would you like to stay out and walk with me instead of being cramped inside your pokeball?**_** (Yes thank you.) (**_**Well I think that went rather well.)**_** We continue down route 1, Shibu gingerly running ahead and waiting for me to catch up. (**_**He sure does have a lot of energy.) **_**(Storm come here quick!) I ran up to see what's wrong, **_**(what is it Shibu?) **_**(There's a pokemon up ahead) I look up ahead and notice one of the bushes moving, Shibu run in there and scare him out for me will you? Shibu lets out a low yip in agreement, and he bolts away diving into the bush. I was expecting a pokemon to run out so Shibu and I could battle it but instead, Shibu comes prancing out of the bush with a spearow in his mouth. Jesus Shibu did you kill the damn thing? (No I don't think so, I think its just fainted.) Ugh well so much for a battle. (Throw a ball thing at it?) Nah I don't really want a spearow, just go place it back in the bush. Shibu just throws the fainted limp spearow into the bush. **_**–Sigh- **_**Shibu I said place it back in the push not throw it and fuck it up more. Shibu just lets out a type of barking laugh, and I can't help but laugh a little to. Hey how about next time boy lets try and battle it? (Sounds good, shibu nods.) Next thing I know me and Shibu are facing this huge gaping hole in the side of a mountain, well I guess this is silent cave, I wonder why they call it silent cave. (Maybe because when you're inside nobody outside can hear your dieing screams!) Oh thanks Shibu for that comforting thought. (I'm here to help, -shibu smirks-.) Well might as well go inside and keep moving, c'mon Shibu. Shibu yips and trots inside with me.**

**END OF CHAPTER 3:**

**Well ppl leme know what you think so far, kay thanks =}**


	4. Silent cave route 2

**CHAPTER 4: Silent Cave and attack-route 2**

**Damn its dark in here, (yeah it is storm, when did you notice?) Damn Shibu cut it out with the smartass comment's please, (alright alright, jeeze didn't know you were so sensitive.) I'm not sensitive Shibu its just annoying that's all, hey do you think you could produce a steady flame, at least until we get to where its lighter? **

**(I'll try.) Shibu takes a deep breath in and I can feel the heat radiating away from his muzzle, then poof he blows out a steady orange flame. Thanks Shibu. We continue one down the dark tunnel, stalagmite litters the floor and stalactites are hanging dangerously from above, look as if any minute Shibu and I will be skewered.**

** Shibu is still holding a steady flame thankfully so neither of us is smashing into anything. A few geodudes pass us, Shibu nods towards them and I say "nah I don't really want a geodude either." Hmm maybe a machop, nah not really a fan of fighting types either, (yeah fuck fighting types!) SHIBU!! Don't cuss! (Whaaaaat, I heard you say it.) Ugh it's like taking care of a damn child, you always got to watch what you say because they'll pick it up and start saying it all the time!**

** (Sorry storm.) Its chill Shibu I guess I'll get use to it, just kind of limit it please, people will think I'm a bad trainer or something. (Ehh why do you care so much what everyone else thinks Storm?) I don't know, I guess because I just want to be recognized as a great trainer. (You seem alright to me as a trainer.) Thanks Shibu. **

**Fuck when is this tunnel going to end. Oh Shibu look I can see the end, c'mon Shibu lets run. Shibu stops holding his flame and start's to sprint with me, next thing I know I hear a whack a yip and a thud, and Shibu was sent soaring through the air. I whip my head around to see a machoke hopping into a battle stance and letting out a cry while thumping his chest, like he's king kong or something. **

**Shibu get up!! Shibu comes back limping slightly, (damn where did he come from?) That's not important, Shibu try to tackle it! Shibu bolts off and prepares himself for impact, but the machoke aims a low kick and sends Shibu flailing, finally skidding to a halt against a stalagmite. **

**Shibu! **

**Get up and try an ember but aim for the stalactites! Shibu blast's a stalactite with an ember, about four huge ones fall down crushing the machoke, or at least immobilizing him. Quick Shibu lets book it! Shibu follows me out of the cave quick on my heels, we both collapse onto the ground, finally feeling the fresh air again and the sun warming our skins from that damp cave. **

**(Ugh, storm I don't know if I can walk the rest of the way.) It's fine shibu, take a good rest. I take his pokeball off my waist and point it at him, shibu disappears into a red beam that gets sucked back into the pokeball, it shrinks back into a smaller size and I clip it back onto my belt. **

**Holy hell, that was a close one, I don't know what would of happened if I didn't have shibu, I defiantly need to thank him later. The walk through route 2 was rather dull except for the constant notion that I would be attacked by a crazed pokemon again, but the only pokemon I saw was a few ratatta and a raticate or two. I continue the rest of the walk to Vernduff town, my eye's constantly scanning my environment, soaking up every little detail and I can't help but be taken away by the beauty and the feel of this journey. I see the outline of the small town coming into view, the sun's starting to set, time to call it a day.**

**END CHAPTER:**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter…more to come**


	5. Vernduff town, gym battle

I hope everyone is enjoying this fanfic so far, though I have no reviews yet =/ so c'mon people let me know how I'm doing and what you think of the story so far!!!

CHAPTER 5: VERNDUFF TOWN-GYM BATTLE…

I arrived in Vernduff town just when the sun disappeared below the horizon, it was a crazy day and I was exhausted. I found the pokemon center easily seeing as Vernduff town isn't that big; nurse Joy healed Shibu for me and then showed me to one of the empty guest rooms the centers had for trainers.

I let Shibu out and he didn't say much besides a few mumbling grunts showing he was tired and he curled up on one side of the bed, I unpacked my gear and hopped in the shower. The hot water felt amazing, it helped wash away the shock and scare that machoke gave Shibu and I.

"_Well day one didn't go that bad, it could have been a lot worse, me or Shibu could have been really hurt by that machoke. I should call mum in the morning and let her know everything's chill and she can see Shibu…ugh fuck the waters getting cold…guess I should get out now." _

I hop out of the shower and dry myself off, wipe the steam off the mirror and I take a long look at myself. "_Well its really happening, I'm really a pokemon trainer…I don't think there's anything in the world that can compare to this feeling." _

My mother use to always call me narcissistic because she would always catch me staring at myself in the mirror till one day she asked why I always do that, my reply was simple "_I'm just making sure I'm still here mom that's all." _She never really knew what to say to that so she always just shrugged it off.

"Guess I better hit the sack," I walk over to the bedside and flop down next to it and grab my journal, I jot down the events from today and climb into bed next to Shibu. I switch off the lamp and roll to my side and look at Shibu, "_amazing, just an amazing companion." _At that moment Shibu shifts up to me trying to get warm, so I toss the quilt over him to and soon enough I'm drifting off to dreamland.

I wake the next morning to Shibu jumping on me, "get up storm! I'm hungry and I'm tired of being in this damn room! C'mon lets go get some grub!" FUCK SHIBU ALL RIGHT!!! "Woo let's go storm, don't even get all our stuff together lets just go!" I open the door and Shibu bolts down the hallway, next thing I know I hearing screaming and shouting "_dammit Shibu what the hell are you doing?"_

I book it down the hallway and find a very pissed off nurse Joy trying to fend off Shibu from the buffet table, I cant help but laugh, I whistle and Shibu returns to my side smirking. Nurse Joy approaches me, "YOUNG MAN YOU NEED TO LEARN TO CONTROLE YOUR HONDOUR! HE NEARLY KILLED ME OVER SOME SCRAMBLED EGGS!!"

Well nurse Joy maybe you should have just given him some? –Shibu laughs at my statement and nods in agreement- "POKEMON WILL EAT POKEMON FOOD, NOT HUMAN FOOD! IF YOUR HONDOUR CAUSES ANYMORE PROBLEM YOU BOTH WILL BE KICKED TO THE CURB!" Nurse joy turn's to leave,

Shibu mutters under his breath "fun nazi."

I can't help but laugh at the whole ordeal that just occurred, and the crazed looks from a few of the trainers that were also eating breakfast. Shibu and I grab a booth and some food, scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancake's for me and some pokemon food and berries for Shibu, plus a little bacon as a treat.

"I think nurse Joy has some personal issues to sort out, don't cha think Storm?" HAHA yeah Shibu I think there's a few nuts loose in her dome. I start to overhear the conversation going on in the booth to our left, the speakers are two trainers, a dude probably around my age and a gal who might be a little older and who's kind of hot.

Dude-"damn Jennifer was so tough, she fucking wiped the floor with my ass and my pokemon's." Gal-"did you ever come to think maybe you just suck?" –dude "ugh why does life suck?" Gal-"life doesn't suck, you suck at life."

Shibu did you hear that? "I don't know I wasn't paying attention but I'm sure I did, I do have these fascinating things called ears ya know." Okay smartass, that dude said he called destroyed by the gym leader here, ugh were fucked aren't we? "Isn't the gym here a grass gym?" Yeah, "well then there we go, we'll just have to work our strategy around my fire type move's." All right, sounds like a plan.

Shibu and I head back to the room and gather up all of our belongings and head towards the pokemon gym that is just a little ways down the road. I return Shibu to his pokeball so he doesn't get tired or anything before our gym battle; I'm almost to the gym when I see a battle going on between two guys probably a few years older then me.

One of them is using a bagon and the other is using a crocanaw, the trainer orders bagon to use dragon claw, but crocanaw interrupts the attack with an extremely powerful aqua tail. Bagon faints and the battles over, the trainer say's good battle to his pokemon and the other trainer and dishes out cash to the winner.

After seeing that battle I'm so stoked, I finally arrive to the doors of the gym and I push them open. The battlefield is plain grass and the rest of the gym is being smothered with plants of all types. I step into the battle area and I hear a voice over a loud speaker, "are you here to battle Jennifer?" YES! "One moment please."

A few seconds past and I hear the locks of a heavy door unclick and a small beautiful girl starts to walk onto the field, her hair is a dark auburn color, freckles dot her face, she's wearing a pair a black kaki shorts and a black top with a pokeball belt strapped across her chest which holds six pokeballs.

She stops at her appropriate battling spot and says in a rather loud voice which I wouldn't expect from such a small girl, "how many pokemon do you have sir?" "_SIR? Do I look like I'm forty? Guess she has to be somewhat formal." _Just one. "Okay then the battle will be one against two, I expected that you would have more then just one pokemon but I must at least use two pokemon according to league rules, is this format decent for you?" I don't have much of a choice now do I Jennifer? She nods her head no. "Now let the battle begin!" the loudspeaker is on again; I guess it's the ref.

My stomach kind of crunches up out of anxiety, and I wait for her to choose her first pokemon. "Gloom come out to play!" A gloom huh? All right Shibu time to take names! Shibu materializes on the field and lets out a bone chilling howl at the same time he puffs out a ring of fire. "Gloom stun spore!" glooms petals start to vibrate and an orange powder starts spewing out of her and it's headed towards Shibu. Shibu use quick attack to dodge it and counter with an ember attack but form a circle of fire around gloom! Shibu bolts away like lightning missing the cloud of spore and is now behind gloom spitting balls of fire all around her, gloom is panicking now trying frantically to escape but its no use she's surrounded, SHIBU NOW JUMP IN THE CIRCLE AND TACKLE GLOOM!

Shibu leaps in the circle and slams into gloom as he's coming to the ground, gloom slides into part of the circle of fire and lets out a scream, she's badly burned and its taking a toll on her quickly. "Gloom use vine whip!" Shibu! Bite one of the vines and use it against her, twirl her back into the fire! Gloom unleashes two vines from under her petals, Shibu gets blasted in the muzzle by one of the vines that sends him rolling, he hurry's to get up and he manages to bite down on one of the vines before he's hit again. NOW WHIP HER INTO THE FIRE, FINISH THIS SHIBU! Shibu pulls hard on the vine and yanks gloom around till she falls into the fire and she lets out one final scream before she faints.

"Not to bad kid. But can you handle what's next?" My throat seems to get a bulge in it when she said that. Shibu returned to our side of the field awaiting Jennifer's next pokemon. She unclips a pokeball from her strap kisses it and yells "ROSE ITS TIME TO WIN!" a huge pokemon appears on the field, it's a Venasaur, Shibu shrinks back a little at the sight of the huge beast, SHIBU! Don't get freaked out we can do this! Shibu nods at me, "Rose use razor leaf!" spinning leaves are unleashed from the huge pokemon and are sent flying towards Shibu, Shibu use ember to incinerate the leaves! Shibu takes a deep breath and sends small fireballs towards the oncoming leaves, but there's to many of them and Shibu took some damage.

Ok Shibu it's our turn to fuck shit up! Use ember and aim for the flower on its back! Shibu hurls more flames at Rose and they hit their target, rose starts going into a frenzy trying to shake the flames of her back, now Shibu use quick attack! Shibu takes off and slams into the giant pokemon but does little more then just nudge the venasaur, "_shit looks like shibu isn't strong enough to do good damage with any physical attacks, okay lets try something new shall we." _Okay Shibu I want you to try and use fire spin! "I don't know how exactly to do that move yet storm!" Its okay buddy just focus on creating a tornado of flames around her! "Alright!" I can see Shibu trying to concentrate while Rose is still flailing, Shibu takes a deep breath in and releases a long snake like stream of fire that starts to engulf Rose and it starts to spiral upwards and soon its nothing more then a giant tornado of fire! GOOD JOB SHIBU!! Shibu nods his acknowledgment of my praise.

"That's enough Rose, you did a great job, return." And just like that the battle was over; Shibu and I won our very first gym badge. "Congratulations Storm you have won, here is you leaf badge" I take the badge and look at it for a minute, wow Shibu we really did it! "Damn straight we did storm, you killed it, and I learned a knew attack woo!" "One more thing storm, take this TM, it's the TM solar beam, I think your worthy of such a good TM use it wisely okay?" I will Jennifer don't worry, c'mon shibu lets roll. –Shibu barks- "we headed back to the pokemon center to crash for the night?" yeah I think that'll be a good idea, I'm tired, your tired, besides we won we deserve to relax and celebrate some. "Can I harass nurse Joy some more?" Hmm maybe in the morning kay? "Alright sounds good…uhm hey storm?" What's up Shibu? "I'm glad you're my trainer…" Thanks Shibu, and I'm glad you're my friend.

We enter the pokemon center again, I hand Shibu to nurse Joy who doesn't look that pleased were back, while Shibu is being healed I grab us some snacks and wait till nurse Joy calls me to get Shibu. The news is on, some report about a mass out break of umbreons in the surrounding area where Shibu and I are right now, hmm I think I know what ere doing tomorrow. "Storm your pokemon are healed" thanks nurse Joy, I grab shibu and head back to the room so we can get a good nights rest. Tomorrows another day.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS VERY LONG, I WANT TO TRY TO MAKE THE UP COMING CHAPTERS THIS LONG, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! THANKS, PEACE!


End file.
